Black Bird
by Corvin
Summary: NejiGaa: Late one night, Neji can't sleep. Alone in the park, he hears a soft, beseeching voice. Oneshot


1AN: I know, I should be working on my other shit, but I don't care, this is only a one-shot so SHUT UP! Please Read and review!

And also, everyone is 4 years older!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Begin!

* * *

Neji smiled very slightly as a raven landed next to him on the bench. He was sitting in the park all alone. He had been unable to sleep that night, so he had decided to take a walk for some fresh air.

HE rested his head back and closed his eyes. Things had been hectic that week, Naruto and Sasuke had finally announced their already obvious relationship, a chunin selection exam had taken place there, and the sand siblings had come...Gaara...

He had always taken a second look at the redhead. Something about those heart wrenching eyes had permanently attached themselves to his mind.

Almost as if he were trapped.

'...Just like me'

Indeed a certain blond had brought him out of darkness, but he was far from free. His hand drifted to his head band, the cool metal sending a shiver through his finger tips.

He was still trapped, he was still... Isolated. Neji gave a bitter smile, it was not as bad a before though.

'Gaara...'

He thought about him a lot.He was sure the only reason he hadn't been popular as a child, was because of Shukaku. The redhead was down right adorable.

Neji opened his eyes to the bird that was now hopping around at his feet. The full moon shone through the trees and cast shadows on him and his companion. He sat still again, only this time, it was not silence that greeted his ears.

_Blackbird singin' in the dead of night..._

It was very slight, but he could just make out a voice, singing softly. He stood abruptly, startling the bird who flew away. He made a few hand sings, activating his Byukugan, and his vision

zoomed, whizzing through the trees, before zeroing in on a lone figure. He frowned, 'no way.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly..._

Neji jumped through the trees and landed as softly as he could behind a somber redhead, who sat alone on a rock, without his usual gourd.

_All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arrive..._

Neji raised an eyebrow, 'He sings...beautifully'

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._

-You have an audience-

Gaara frowned at Shukaku's voice, "What is your business?" He demanded, annoyed that someone had caught him singing.

"It is just me"

The redhead stared at him, "What do you want?"

Neji shrugged, "I saw that someone else was out here, and I wondered who"

Gaara glared, "You have the Byakugan"

Neji sighed, this guy sure could be exasperating. After all this time, he obviously hadn't improved his social skills.

"I came to see you," He finally said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't sleep" responded Gaara, "I always walk around at night"

Neji nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought if that.

They sat there in silence, Gaara gazing at Neji with a scrutinizing look.

"You have a beautiful voice," said Neji suddenly, "Did you write that song?"

Gaara blinked, but quickly regained his stony expression.

"Yes"

Neji smiled and stepped closer, "Are you all alone, Subaku no Gaara?"

The other tilted his head to the side very slightly at the question, but otherwise seemed unaffected. "I only need myself"

Neji frowned and this time reached out to touch the redhead's face. Surprisingly enough, Shukaku did not stop him.

"That wasn't my question"

Gaara closed his eyes, he didn't remember ever being touched so intimately. It felt good. Neji felt his heart clench and immediately pulled the smaller redhead into a tight embrace.

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt Neji's arms go around his waist and neck. He felt the Hyuuga's hot breath on his ear as he whispered, "You don't have to be...You know"

The cold air around them disappeared, as their body heat mingled and wrapped around them. Gaara couldn't help but feel the tension slip away. The one he had been watching for so long...Was finally holding him close.

"Gaara..." Murmured Neji, "Will you sing for me?"

The sand nin reached up and clutched the Hyuuga's shirt, '...Just this once'

"_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free"_

Neji smiled appreciatively and started to nibble on his neck. He never would have guessed Gaara to have such a soft, captivating voice...Although, he probably should have.

"_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night. _

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black nigh-"

He was silenced with a kiss. It was soft and chaste, but incredible. Neji pulled Gaara's arms to drape around his neck and secured His lips gently massaged the shorter redhead, who in turn, opened his mouth to the Hyuuga's curious tongue.

-Get a room!-

Gaara twisted his head away and stared at Neji, "Why?"

Neji didn't answer, he only smiled and kissed the redhead's nose. Gaara blushed very slightly and repeated his question.

Neji sighed, "Did write that song-"

"I already told you, Yes"

"For me?"

Gaara stilled. His face had gone completely blank. He stared at Neji cooly, "What?"

Neji chuckled, "You did, didn't you?" He hugged Gaara closer and whispered into his neck, "I'm glad. If I knew that you made a song for someone else...I think I'd have to kill them"

Gaara blinked and Neji finally laughed, "I love you, Subaku no Gaara"

The redhead swallowed, his eyes narrowing, "Why?"

"Because I do" said Neji, "Would you give me a chance"

Neji rested his forehead on Gaara's and they stood there for a few minutes. Gaara licked his lips, pondering the possibilities of agreeing. He had wanted Neji for so long, but always knew, that his feelings would never be returned. He was a monster, who no one would ever love. He was alone.

"Gaara," whispered Neji, catching the other's attention, "Please...Give me a chance"

Somewhere in the distance, a bird began to chirp happily as the sun made its way up the horizon. Very smell specks of light were being cast on them. The grey dawn was slowly appearing.

Gaara bit his lip, before nodding silently.

Neji made a small noise of glee, before tackling him onto the ground and kissing him full on the mouth. Gaara closed his eyes, immediately giving in. He threaded his fingers through the long silky hair and felt a warmth spreading through his body. He didn't have to be alone anymore.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

Owari

I don't know. It was a spur of the moment thing, NOW TO WORK ON DARK DIARY AND NEW FAMILY! W007, W007!


End file.
